On Thin Ice
by LadyLoki89
Summary: Written to fill a requested prompt: "Imagine you are Thor's daughter and you decide to finally tell him the truth about your feelings for Loki, but unknown to you Loki is listening in on the whole conversation. As Thor storms out of the room feeling conflicted, Loki appears."


**On Thin Ice**

**Summary: **One shot to fill the requested prompt, "Imagine you are Thor's daughter and you decide to finally tell him the truth about your feelings for Loki, but unknown to you Loki is listening in on the whole conversation. As Thor storms out of the room feeling conflicted, Loki appears."

I paced around my chambers, my stomach in knots as I waited for the sun to set. It was the only time I knew I could truly have a chance to pull my father aside to speak in private, and privacy was of the essence. If my mother had any idea what I had to say…

My father may have been the God of Thunder, but I found him easier to confide in than my mother, the fearsome warrior Sif.

My nerves were growing more frazzled with each passing hour and the desire to change my mind was rising. But each time the temptation grew, I reminded myself of how many nights I'd laid crying, no longer wanting to keep my secret inside. Wanting it to be out, wanting to no longer hide.

And to some degree… I wanted _him_ to know.

The last light of the setting sun painted my room in orange and I took a deep breath to steady myself. It was time.

I strolled forth from my chambers, walking at an unusually hasty pace, and my mind was so focused on forming the words I would say that I nearly collided with someone.

Stopping and moving aside at the last second, I flushed as I stammered a flustered apology to Loki, who simply smiled at me.

"No harm done," he said. "What has you moving at such speed?"

"I'm looking for my father," I answered. When his expression changed I became aware that the hours of stress and worry were apparent in my features, and I tried too late to hide it with a friendly façade.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, his eyes looking me over as if to find something obvious.

"It's nothing," I lied. "Is my father at the Bifröst again?"

"He is," Loki answered with a nod.

I nodded and turned, hurrying off without so much as a goodbye. I could feel his eyes attempting to pierce me as he watched me leave, but I did not look back.

When I reached the rainbow bridge, I broke into a run, my patience all but gone, and sure enough, there stood Thor and Heimdall, engaged in conversation. Heimdall saw me coming and nodded in my direction, causing my father to turn and smile at me.

"What brings you here?" he asked, but before I could answer, Heimdall turned to him and spoke.

"Begging your pardon, but I believe there is something I must see to. I shall return momentarily." Thor raised an eyebrow but nodded, and as Heimdall passed me, I could see it in his eyes.

I silently cursed myself. Of course the Watcher knew.

Once we were standing alone, I turned to my father, still uncertain of what to say, so instead I began talking about something else. "You still inquire Heimdall about her?" I asked.

My father gave me a sad smile, knowing I referred to Jane and he nodded. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" he said.

"Why?" I asked. "It's been decades. Surely she's moved on as well."

"Oh she has," Thor answered. "But she is still my friend, no less. Because of that, I'll always look out for her." I gave a half smile and nodded as he approached me. "Though I doubt that is the reason you've come to speak with me."

"It's not," I admitted, frowning.

"Well then tell me, what's on your mind?" he asked. And at once my nerves were back in all their fury.

"I need to tell you something… and I'm afraid," I admitted, feeling my hands tremble. My father's smile faded as his expression grew concerned and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You need not be afraid," he assured me. "What's bothering you?"

I inhaled slowly and deeply before speaking. "I've fallen in love," I answered.

"Then this is a good thing!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. "My daughter, the envy of all the men of Asgard." I couldn't help but grin a little in embarrassment and he patted my shoulder. "Well then tell me, who is this lucky suitor?"

My smile faded and I fought to keep my voice steady as I answered, "It's Loki."

My father's smile was gone in a blink and his hand dropped from my shoulder. "If you are making some joke-"

"I swear I'm not," I answered quickly. "I speak the truth, Father. And I can't bear to hide it anymore."

His eyes darkened and intimidation filled his gaze. "What has he done to you?" he asked. "How has he tempted you? How has he lured you into thinking such nonsense? If he has laid a hand on you, tell me now!"

"He has not!" I cried, tears filling my eyes. "I swear to you he has not done a thing to me, nor does he know of my feelings." I choked as the fear of getting Loki in trouble took hold and I said weakly, "I beg of you, do not harm him. He has done nothing to me."

His gaze softened but his frown deepened. "You are young," he said dismissively, beginning to walk away from me. "You know nothing of love. What you feel is simply an infatuation, and no doubt one of Loki's cruel tricks." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder at me. "Abandon this foolishness and do not let him poison your mind further."

He continued to walk, and I spun around, my control completely lost. "I can't abandon it! I've tried!" My tears were falling like rain, and my voice broke as I shouted to him. "I've tried for so long to put it aside and forget about it! I can't sleep at night, Father. I can't go through a day without thinking about it. And I cannot take the pain any longer!"

At this he stopped, and though he kept his back to me, I knew he was listening, so I continued.

"I did not mean for this to happen, Father, you must believe me. Loki has always been a good friend and confidant to me. But the last few months, our conversations have grown longer, and our visits more frequent." I smiled sadly, blinking away tears. "He shares my love of books. He often finds me new tales and stories and encourages me to not only read them, but to think about them and learn from them. Even more, he encourages me to discuss them with him and takes an interest in what I have to say."

My tears had stopped and I felt myself growing stronger with each word. "He encourages me to really see life, see this world we are living in. He encourages me to think of things I would not have before. He's opened my mind in ways I could not have on my own. And I love it! I feel as though he's brought out the person I was always meant to be… and for that I owe him everything."

Thor remained still, and I courageously stepped forward. "I've known I love him for some time now. And believe me, I thought it madness too. But every time I'm with him, I just long to finally be his. I long to tell him how I truly feel about him. But more than that, I want to love him without shame or the desire to hide." My father said nothing and I sighed, my tears returning. "Is that so wrong?"

There was a long pause, and without looking back at me he answered, "It is not."

When he still did not turn to face me I feared I had made him ashamed of me and, choking back a sob, I cried out, "Am I not your daughter?"

Swiftly, he faced me, his gaze penetrating, and he drew me forward into a crushing embrace. "You are _always_ my daughter!"

I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him, and he held me tightly for a few moments before stepping back and sighing. "I need time," he said. "What you've said… It's too heavy right now. Give me time to think and then we will talk more."

He turned and lumbered off, confliction in his eyes, and I remained standing alone, a few stray tears still rolling down my cheeks.

That was when I noticed the crow standing on the rainbow bridge, its wings fluttering slightly as it cocked its head towards me. I watched it scurry to the center of the bridge, then turn to face me, spreading it's wings. In one swift motion, the bird launched itself upwards and forwards, and I stepped back, watching it grow in size until it burst forth into Loki's form, coming to a sudden stop before me.

My heart pounded and my breathing stopped as he stared into my eyes, his expression unreadable.

Before I could speak, his hands reached down, cupping my face, and he drew me forward, kissing me fiercely. His grip on my face was gentle but firm, and the way he devoured my mouth was as though he had spent the last several months desiring me as greatly as I had desired him.

My soul was soaring, and I ran my fingers into his raven locks, thanking the heavens that I was finally kissing and touching the one I had been aching for, for far too long. His lips captured and recaptured mine again and again, seeming to never want to stop, but at long last he finally did, his lips parting from mine as his forehead pressed against my own.

"Long have I wanted you," he whispered. "And long have I loved you."

I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine once more.

"And now, we are free."


End file.
